File folders and other paper storage systems are of great utility in an office setting. The most common storage system, the common manila folder, for example are widespread and relatively inexpensive, and have convenient tabs suitable for writing. Typically tabbing systems are on the top or side of the file folder. Such system requires the user to have visual access to the tab at roughly a perpendicular/right angle relative to the folder. Otherwise the tab is invisible (i.e. only the thickness of the tab is visible, not the indicia (writing) on the tab itself, and thus the purpose of the tab is lost).
Another problem with tabs is that they need some sort of indicia imprinted thereon. Handwriting is the simplest solution but considered hard to read. Therefore imprinting is the preferred method. Because file folders are large format, they are difficult to run thru a printer, or at least a special printer is required. If the tab is not flat, then the option of running it thru a printer at all is pretty much out of the question.
So a solution needs to be found to provide a simple way to imprint a tab on a folder without having to run the entire folder thru a printer and also to provide a tab which is not flat and can be viewed at various angles.
There are other issues relevant to the solution of the present invention and they are detailed below.